As Malditas Sardas do Ombro Esquerdo
by Hannah Guimaraes
Summary: Eu estava viciado em você. Viciado em seus lábios macios e quentes, em seu cabelo vermelho demais e eu só queria contar quantas malditas sardas você tinha no ombro esquerdo."


**Disclamer:** Todo mundo já sabe.

* * *

**As Malditas Sardas Do Ombro Esquerdo**

Você apareceu na minha vida como uma chuva de verão. Forte, rápida e inconstante. Era tudo pura e simples atração. Você era a menina mais linda que eu tinha visto e eu era um conquistador medíocre. E ambos sabíamos que tudo não passava de um passatempo sem longa duração. Mas as coisas não funcionam como a gente quer não é? De repente as carências viraram necessidades e os momentos raros se tornaram freqüentes. De repente, só te ver de noite não bastava. Eu estava viciado em você. Viciado em seus lábios macios e quentes, em seu cabelo vermelho demais e eu só queria contar quantas malditas sardas você tinha no ombro esquerdo.

Eu estava inebriado. Você tinha conquistado Draco Malfoy e eu tinha medo de você e medo do modo como eu agia por causa de você. Lembro até hoje do dia que te disse que estava apaixonado por você. Você ficou brava e disse pra eu parar de brincar com você porque aquilo era ridículo. "Malfoys não se apaixonam" você me disse o que eu repitia incansavelmente para eu mesmo quando relutava em definir nossa relação estranha. E entramos em uma discussão ridícula sobre Malfoys se apaixonarem ou não. Até que eu comecei a rir de você gesticulando loucamente pra tentar me convencer de que eu não amava você, porque Malfoys não se apaixonam. E você ficou mais louca da vida e saiu correndo. Eu sai atrás de você e te alcancei antes de você virar a esqueina do corredor e te perguntei o que eu esperava ouvir desde o começo como resposta pelo o que eu tinha te dito. "E você?" Eu disse com a voz controlada.

Nunca vou me esquecer. Você estava toda rosada pela corrida e pela raiva incontida dos Weasley's. Ficava me xingando de todos os nomes e tentando se soltar dos meus braços. E o que mais irritava você era eu ficar indiferente a toda a sua explosão só esperando pela resposta. Até que ela veio quando você me beijou. Eu adorava quando você fazia aquilo. Tinha reações surpreendentes.

A cara do seu irmão e do Potter no dia seguinte foi impagável. Eu lembro como você estava nervosa de entrar no salão principal comigo. E eu te disse que tudo ficaria bem. E mandei você confiar em mim. E você confiou em mim mesmo as coisas não tendo ido lá muito bem. Porque não é nada bom ter quase toda a Grifinória em cima de você. E não venha me dizer que sou exagerado, porque eu não sou Virgínia.

Hoje eu estou casando com você. Passei pelos almoços na Toca sem nenhum ferimento permanente. Ou algum rabo ou cor de cabelo estrnha que eventualmente meus cunhados quisessem me por. Consegui formular meu pedido de casamento e ouvir um sim antes do seu irmão mandar nós dois para o St. Mungus, e até agora ninguém tentou me matar no nosso casamento. Então acho que estamos indo muito bem até aqui e você?

Você é como um livro antigo Virgínia. Eu posso lê-los mil vezes que nunca vou os entender totalmente. Com você é assim. Eu te decorei. Sei o que significa todos os seus olhares, todos os seus gestos, sei todos os seus gostos e as suas manias e ainda assim você me surpreende. Eu te amo mais do que essas três palavras podem significar. Você mudou minha vida assim que entrou nela. Não adianta eu tentar te dizer tudo o que você é pra mim porque nada do que eu falar vai chegar perto do que eu sinto por você.

Eu adoro o modo como você tenta me convencer mesmo você sabendo que você não vai conseguir. Você nunca desistiu de mim. Sempre tentou fazer isso aqui dar certo. A gente pula a parte que sou eu que normalmente tenho que ceder as suas vontades pra não ter algum tipo de greve não é Weasley? Porque pra uma Grifinória às vezes você sabe ser uma bela Sonserina.

Mesmo com todas as nossas brigas e as nossas discussões sem sentidos, com nossas mudanças repentinas de humor e com todos contra nós dois, eu te quero. Pro resto da minha vida. E depois dela também. E tudo que um Malfoy quer, ele consegue. Você sabe disso. Eu estou te provando isso hoje. Afinal você está aqui, pra se casar comigo né? E não adianta me olhar com essa cara de que eu sou um egocêntrico convencido e que você vai desistir porque eu falei isso só pra provar pra mim que eu estou errado. Porque você não vai. Todo mundo aqui sabe que não. Você também me ama tanto quanto eu amo você.

Hoje eu sei quantas sardas tem no seu ombro esquerdo. São cinqüenta e seis, ou cinqüenta e sete. Algo assim. Cada dia aparece mais uma. Mais pode deixar, eu vou sempre estar por perto para me certificar o número exato senhora Malfoy.

* * *

**N/A:** Uma idéia meio mongol que surgiu agora. Seria tipo os votos do Draco no casamento dos dois. Espero que gostem e ignorem qualquer erro e tal, porque tá sem um revisão decente.

Hannah.


End file.
